Beautiful
by Movielover50
Summary: Songfic. The song "#Beautiful" By Mariah Carey makes Tony think about Pepper. Disclaimer: I Do not own the song #Beautiful by Mariah Carey.


**My first Fanfic. I like reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Marvel.**

* * *

It was like any other day, Tony was in his workshop working on one of the suits "Jarvis, put on the radio will you?" He said. "Now playing Mariah Carey's new hit #Beautiful!" Said the radio announcer.

_Ah, ah, you're beautiful_

_Ah, ah, you're beautiful_

_Hop on the back of my bike_

_Let the good wind blow through your hair_

Tony put down his tool and started to think about Pepper. 'She does have beautiful hair.' He thought to himself.

_With an ass like that and a smile so bright_

_Oh, you're killing me, you know it ain't fair, yeah_

Although Pepper had a nice behind, he admired her smile so much more. There was the smile she gave to co-workers, the press, but a totally different smile for him. He loved that.

_Ride on through the middle of the night_

_Let the moonlight kiss your skin_

Her skin. Tony had never made much contact with her skin, but there were the brief moments she handed him papers, or coffee. Her skin felt like silk, it felt so nice with his hard hands.

_When you dance like that, your jeans so tight_

_Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again_

'I have never seen Pepper wear jeans, but I can only imagine.' He thought to himself. It would be different from her wearing business suits all the time.

_You're beautiful, and your mind is f*cking beautiful_

_And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah_

_You're beautiful, good lord, you're f*cking beautiful_

_And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah_

'Good lord is right. She is so god damn beautiful. It means so much to me. Not just the beauty, but her wisdom. The way she can throw one-liners right back at me. She is an amazing woman. She is perfect.' He grinned just by the thought of it.

* * *

On the highway towards the mansion, Pepper was listening to the same song. She had always loved Mariah Carey's music.

_I like when you run red lights_

_Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me_

"Huh." was all she said. 'That reminds me of when Tony drives. He is a maniac on the road when he drives, but I'll never admit to him that it does thrill me.' She smiled to herself.

_Always in control, how you do it, I don't know_

_But I don't care, take me anywhere_

'_Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel undressable_

_And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah_

she blushed 'He has made me feel like that a couple times.' She shook her head ' He is your boss, don't think of him like that.' She told her self as she was pulling into the mansion.

"Miss. Potts has arrived sir." Jarvis said.

"Huh? Uh okay, send her down." He was still fully wrapped-up into the song. 'Maybe I should just tell her. I should tell her that I love her.' He thought to himself as he was pacing in the workshop.

" Stupid song, gets me all caught up in the moment. Makes me think about her on a whole new level. Makes me think about how god damn beautiful she is. Stupid Mariah Carey, stup-" "Tony?" He jerked his head up to realize she was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, uhh, hey Pepper." He said nervously.

" Are you okay Tony. Jarvis said you wanted me to come down here. He also said you seem bothered." she said.

Tony mentally cursed Jarvis for that last part. "Yeah I'm fine, just...uh. I needed to tell you uh we need more coffee." He said rather quickly.

"Oh, okay then." she said as she started walking towards the stairs.

"Wait Pepper, hold on." He said. Pepper turned around and walked back over to him.

"What is it Tony?" She asked with hesitation.

" I um...well you see..uh. Hmm." 'What is wrong with me? Why can't I form a decent sentence?' he thought as he was mentally kicking himself.

"Tony, just spit it out." 'Why is he acting so strange? There is strange, and then there is Tony strange. But this, he acting out of place.' Pepper thought to herself.

"Pepper have you heard of the song #Beautiful by Mariah Carey?" he asked.

" ?" she said rather confused as she formed a little blush remembering the car ride. He just kept starting at her, looking for an answer.

" Yes I have, but why are you-" "It made me think of you!" He blurted out quickly. 'Oh, nice going Stark." he said to himself.

Pepper on the other hand had a bunch of emotions going through her right now. The only thing she manage to say was "I-I don't understand."

Tony sighed " It made me think about you. Not just as my PA or friend, but more than that. It made me think about your smile,your wisdom, your- your everything for that matter. Heck it took me a near death experience to realize you are all I have." He slightly chuckled, then sighed." But this song, this song made me realize that ."

'Oh my god.' she thought to her self. 'Does this mean he- "Pepper, I am in love you". He said and she looked up. He was standing so close to her she didn't even notice. She didn't even notice that he was holding her hand. She must have been sielent for a minute, or two because the next thing she heard was "Pepper, please say something."

She looked up at him. She saw that he was looking at her lovingly with those brown eyes. She did the only thing she could think of. She quickly closed the distance between them by putting her lips on his. It took Tony a second to register what was going on until kissed her back with the same amount of force.

They must have been kissing for a couple minutes, because they pulled apart due to lack of oxygen. Pepper layed her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You are such a dummy. We have coffee." she mumbled against his chest.

" I'm your dummy." he said smiling.

"Yes, you are my dummy. The dummy that I am in love with." she said as she hugged him tighter.

'She love me.' he smiled

'He loves me.' she smiled

* * *

**The End. It is only a one-shot. Like I said before, this is my first fanfic. I might/probably had spelling errors. So be nice, be mean, tell me what you think!**


End file.
